1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to railway vehicles and in particular to their supporting track structures and apparatus for switching the vehicle between different track sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art disclosure is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,543 patented Nov. 27, 1973. The present invention is an improvement in that the switching arrangement includes at the switching junction conventional type track rails and specially built track rails. Raised flanges of the truck wheels on the vehicle are adapted to ride on the specially built track rails and the vehicle has in combination therewith an improved camming arrangement for steering the vehicle relative to the switching junction.